welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Lareina Gallego
__NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Lareina Gallego is a Half-blood witch of Portuguese American (Luso-American) descent. She is the daughter of Ariana Souza and Octavio Gallego. Life Before Ilvermorny Lareina was born during one of the daily thundershowers common during the hot season. While typically brief she was blessed by Jove that day with meteorological event yielding a rainfall record. She is from the United States, but she grew up in Portugal, in the Azores with her grandmother. She was only there about a few weeks the year, every year. Whether it was two weeks or twelve as long as she was Dolphin Watching, or Adventure Sailing she was having the time of her life when she was there in Summer. Otherwise she was stuck at home in the United States, in Jupiter, Florida. She was from the northernmost town in Palm Beach County towards the tip of Florida. She was not unpatriotic, she did not hate America. She did have times when she hated living in the US, that did not make her Anti-American by any means. She is proud of who she is and where she comes from. Her first sign of magic happened while in the Azores, it happened right in front of her cousin Stella. The two had been arguing most of the day Lareina did not want to anything Stella wanted to do, and Stella did not want to do anything Lareina wanted to do. After only ten minutes of their childish bickering were they forced to figure it out for themselves. It was not an actual problem it was two little girls being stubborn. When Stella made the decision to stay home, and help their grandmother around the house Lareina reacted. Her cousin was engulfed in a whirlwind of foliage, as dead leaves, twigs, and blades of grass swirled around her. Lareina had only meant to stop Stella from going back inside. She had managed to do it, but the reaction she got from her cousin was not what she wanted. The fighting, the tension and the animosity only became worse between the two girls afterward. Pukwudgie The carving has raised its arrow for her. She was chosen by Pukwudgie. When she started at Ilvermorny she was chosen by three different houses. Pukwudgie moved first, followed shortly there after by Thunderbird, and Horned Serpent. She went with the house that choose her first which lead to her life in Pukwudgie. She was a fair student, she earned average marks and made no real impression on any of her Professors. She did not care to stand out academically, she was more interested in gaining knowledge about the branches of magic that she actually liked verses the subjects she was taught as part of the school curriculum. She did not go as far as skipping class to read about astronomical or celestial events. Her obsession with the sky started early. If she had never discovered Flying she might not always have her head in the clouds. Being able to soar like a bird gave her a new appreciation for the night sky when she was able to glide among the stars. Following graduation she took a few years to travel a bit. Starting from the little corner of the US that she was most familiar with, Florida. She went counter-clockwise across the country touching each corner from New York, to Washington to California and back. When she finished up with a tour of the central United States she returned to the Azores. She began working while she was out of the country doing odd jobs at first. She took on the role of tutor to both the magical and No-Maj children from the island of São Miguel. She grew to love the interaction she had with the young children she was teaching. She lucky to be working with pupils who were not only eager to learn, but also willing to ask questions when they were faced with something they could not comprehend. Her experience in the Azores gave her the courage to seek out a more permanent position at her old school. Personality She has a permanent smile, even when she is not trying to seem too chipper there is a warmth that she exudes, and a brightness that surrounds her like a halo. She is entirely herself 100% of the time, she does not let societal pressures or even her own inner turmoil rain on her parade. She is typically positive always looking on the bright side rather then being the sort of pessimist that maintains full awareness that everything can go wrong in a spilt second. She wholeheartedly believes that a positive attitude can will good things into existence. It is the reason she is always so blissfully upbeat regardless of the situation she is faced with. Do not be surprised to her say I am a unique child of this world. She is basically a human ball of sunshine. She is well aware that life in not all puppies, kittens, unicorns and rainbows. She still does not believe the fact that reality can suck means all of life has to be that way. She tends to let her optimism lead her towards making the wrong decisions. Sometimes she does something because it feels good rather than thinking of the consequences for her actions. She believes pain is a fair trade for pleasure. Appearance Nathalie Kelley |-|♣= |-|Gallery= |-|♣ = Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): |-|Friends= Trivia *She was born on a Thursday (Thanksgiving). Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Female Category:ISWW